Captivation and Glitter
by marilyngirl
Summary: Estella and Rosemary Monroe are sisters with a dark secret. Dark meaning underworld dark. They serve as a sort of police force when supernatural hot spots show up on the map. Mystic Falls has shown up as a problem With their 'my way' attitudes and flashy style they take Mystic Falls by storm but have no idea just what they have gotten themselves into. Stefan/OC Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

"But do you think it's big enough?" Estella asked from around the front of the red 2013 Lamborghini Gallardo. Rosemary smiled at her reflection in the beautiful hood of the pretentious car. It was the flashiest thing that she had ever seen and she absolutely loved it. Who needed anything else when you owned this car? Besides the house that they were currently looking at which she turned to examine to view its curbside appeal.

"Stella it's fifty-five hundred square feet…" She petered off trying to contain her smile that sprang to her mouth.

"What if we want to throw parties? You know we will." Her sister asked slipping her black full framed designer sunglasses down her nose.

"I suppose we will have to find room somewhere here." Her sister smiled shutting the car door and started walking to the steps that led to the much too large house.

"It has a fountain in the front." Estella said excitedly. Rosemary looked at the fountain that was set directly in the center of a large circular driveway. It depicted Apollo the sun god standing in all of his naked glory. The driveway was long and the stone that it was crafted from was perfectly swept. Two large birch trees marked the entrances at either side. Rosemary turned back to the two story house that was mostly made of brick. Yes she could live here. They were supposed to meet the realtor here twenty minutes ago but money bought you a lot of things and other's people's time was one of them.

So as her Brown leather heeled half boots clacked on the marble steps she slid her cat eyed glasses back into her chestnut hair that was perfectly cut into a chin length sharp a-line. She had a brown leather Coach bag in her hand and a pink floral scarf that peeped out from the mauve wrap sweater she wore with skinny dark wash jeans. She looked to her sister Estella who wore a black high necked chic dress with a black and gold Luis Vuitton bag and Black peep-toe heels. She also had a series of gold and black bangles that were perched perfectly on one arm. Her hair was expertly curled and pulled over to one side where it hung five inches longer than her shoulders; its deep burgundy color shone in the sun.

Yes they had money. Yes they liked people to know it. People seemed to treat you much better when they knew just how much money you had. When you had been in the business as long as they had, you met a lot of people that money could buy.

As she stepped up to the last stair she looked up at Estella who was at least three inches taller than her. They wore heels about the same size but without them Estella stood about five feet seven inches tall which meant she looked stunning and slim in everything. Rosemary stood at five feet four inches tall and she could pull off the cute in everything which wasn't added to by the smattering of freckles across her cheeks.

They had picked these glamours for a purpose. Estella could drop men's jaws with a simple look in their direction. With her long hair and bright green eyes she was a true beauty. Rosemary could pout her full lips and doe her brown eyes and melt the heart of anyone. They were the perfect deadly team and these bodies had served them well for several centuries. Rosemary couldn't ask for a better half of herself.

"After you." Rosemary nodded to the door bed which was also metal and very fancy. They both noticed because they both had a certain weakness for fancy, pretty and shiny things. Estella rang the doorbell and the sound reverberated through the whole house.

"I am liking this place more and more." Rosemary said as she heard the quick footsteps of someone coming to the door. An older woman answered with grey streaked in her black hair that was pulled tightly back into a bun.

"Welcome Miss Monroe and Miss Monroe." The woman ushered then in and they both looked around to the entrance to the house and smiled at each other. There were two staircases that led upstairs that curved around the side of the entryway. The tile was a deep black marble and there was a chandelier that hung from the high vaulted ceilings. When they turned back to the woman she was staring at them with a great deal of concern. Rosemary tried to keep from laughing. Estella cleared her throat and the woman snapped out of her daze.

"I am sorry I was under the impression I got from you on the phone that you would be…." She stammered and they both smiled at each other.

"Older?" Estella finished for her and Rosemary chuckled and turned away from the woman who was now back peddling.

"You do both look very young." She said trying to turn it into a compliment. It was true they could pass for early twenties if they were pushing it; perhaps even younger.

"We are." Rosemary challenged her. But the woman had decided that she was no longer going to speak.

"What is the deal with this house?" Estella asked her and Rosemary smiled again at her sisters tact.

"It is built on old plantation property." The realtor seemed to have regained her composure.

"Much of these around here?" Rosemary asked walking up one of the stair sets.

"Mystic falls was known for its plantations." The woman responded.

"Not sure if that is something I would put on the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign." Estella said.

"However this is the only house with heated floors, Pool and Jacuzzi also it had one of the largest libraries out of any home in this area." The woman said proudly. Both of the girls looked at each other.

"Pool and Library." Estella said

"Library and Pool." Rosemary said

"We'll take it." They both said at the same time. The woman looked startled as they both began to giggle.

"We haven't even discussed the price." She said taken aback and Rosemary got very serious walking back down the stairs.

"You are certainly right." She said thoughtfully. "How much are the owners asking?"

"Well the starting price is two-million seven hundred thousand." She said quickly like she was afraid of the number "Because of the amount of acres that it sits on that are tended to four times a week. The house comes furnished. The price is negotiable."

"That's a lot." Estella said shaking her head.

"I agree." Rosemary said nodding the lady opened her mouth to say something but Rosemary interrupted her. "Are you telling me that there are people that come here four times a week to make sure that the yard is manicured?"

"That seems a lot of days to mow a lawn. Don't they get bored?" Estella asked and Rosemary just shrugged as she wondered the same thing.

The woman looked between them with her mouth hanging slightly open. She looked back and forth between them seeming to look for some sort of explanation. She looked as if she were about to run from the room screaming and the girls had only been there for five minutes.

"About the price…"She interjected shyly

"Oh yes silly us." Estella said almost absentmindedly

"Yes, yes whatever they are asking will be fine." She said dismissing it.

"But?" The woman asked confused and they both looked at her.

"Aren't you going to offer less?" She asked finally breaking a little as if she weren't sure why they weren't going according to the standard way of doing this.

"Do you work on commission?" Estella asked and Rosemary rolled her eyes.

"Y...yes?" The woman asked like she wasn't sure anymore.

"Then why would you want us to offer less?" Rosemary asked her. She looked back and forth between them again and just shook her head as she backed against the door.

"I can draw up the paperwork tomorrow." She assured them

"Sounds lovely." Rosemary said.

"Splendid." Estella chimed in going deeper into the house.

"You have no questions for me?" The woman asked like perhaps they were going to suddenly tell her that they were just kidding or come out with a camera crew.

"Were would you suggest we eat in town?" Rosemary inquired.

As they drove into town they were silent as they listened to music as Estella turned it down and turned to Rosemary.

"Do you suppose that woman went into town and told people about us?" She asked curiously

"Small town protocol." Rosemary nodded "Mystic falls isn't going to be the exception." She sqinted at the name she had typed into her GPS. "I have no doubt that the people at the Mystic Grill are going to know exactly who we are."

"They aren't going to be nearly prepared enough." Estella said sitting back into her seat.

"Is anyone ever really ready for us?" Rosemary asked her.

**Hello everyone! This is a FAN FIC that my friend and I decided to start. It takes place in the beginning of season four when Silas is still aroundish and the originals are still in town. Stefan still doesn't have his memories. (we like him better that way) **

**This one was kinda short because it was an intro to our characters and also because its so late and I want to go to sleep.**

**Hope you enjoyed this we love all feedback! Hope you have a good day**!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own VD**

Estella smirked as they pulled up to the charming looking grill. It had a very small town look, like almost everything in this town, and she couldn't wait to walk in and make a scene.

Rosemary parked hazardly and Estella raised an eyebrow as she looked at it, "As much as I love making ourselves seen I'm pretty sure 98 percent of this park job is illegal."

Rosemary took a look at it and shrugged, "I'm sure it will be fine." She replied with a sweet smile and Estella just rolled her eyes.

"You ready for this?" Estella asked after they stood in front of the grill for a moment.

Rosemary pushed her glasses into her hair and gave her sister a wide smile, "Let's tear this place up." She gave Estella a wink and sauntered over to the door pulling it open with little effort she walking in as if she owned the place, Estella right on her heal.

The room was dim even though it was midday and the place had a decent amount of people milling around, as soon as both sisters stepping in and closed the door the room went silent, all turning their heads.

"Sweetie would you mind finding us a place sit so we can enjoy your wonderful service," Rosemary flagged down a passing server who had blonde hair and reminded Estella of a baby cow.

He seemed a bit surprised but quickly nodded and directed them to a booth. They were lucky enough that it had a good view of the room so they could observe all that was going on.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The server asked as he handed them two menus.

"Sweet tea and a coke please." Estella offered him a smile and he smiled back before nodding and going in the direction of the bar.

"He's a cutie," Rosemary decided once he was out of earshot.

"Yes he is," Estella agreed looking in the direction he had walked away. "I think we should keep him." Rosemary gave her a look and she amended, "Or at least make sure he stays out of the cross fire."

Before Rosemary can reply the server is back with their drinks. "Thank you Mr.?" Estella asked looking and not seeing a nametag.

"Donovan. Matt Donovan." He supplied picking up a notepad and pen. "What can I get for you ladies?"

The sisters shared a look, even though they hadn't discussed it they tended to always get the same thing, "She'll have a BLT and I'll have the Rueben." Rosemary decided handing him back the menus.

"Thanks Matt!" Estella called as he walked away causing a few people to look their way.

"Now we need to get down to business." Rosemary started after a moment and Estella gave a sigh.

"Do we have to? We haven't been here six hours yet." She wined, pulling her lips into a pout that wasn't nearly as effective as her sisters.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "I want to get out of here as fast as I can so let's focus." Estella gave a sigh in defeat and she continued on. "See those two men at the bar?" She gestured to two men sitting with their back to the girls.

One, who's hair was spiked a considerable amount, was lounging with a bored expression while the other, a guy who it looked like wore eye makeup, talked his ear off. He looked annoyed as if he was trying ton argue a point to the spiked haired man.

"Something is up there, they don't look human." Estella decided as she studied them further. Even with her advanced hearing it was hard to hear what they where saying due to the other people in the grill. Estella managed to catch something about memories and someone named Elena.

"Those are the Salvatore brothers aka seventy percent of the reason we are here." Rosemary explained sliding a folder across the table.

Estella picked it up and flipped through it, learning that they were Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Two brothers who were as old as the town was. Both were vampires but unlike his brother Stefan had the qualities in him to be a Ripper.

"We had a clean-up crew come in when Stefan first went all Rippery but because Stefan didn't want to be a Ripper in his right mind and both were still quite young the team let them go but this time we don't have the luxury to be so nice." Rosemary explained looking annoyed.

"That's too bad, the rippers are always fun to play with." Estella chuckled, having a new respect for the young looking vampire.

"I completely agree but they draw way too much attention from the humans and besides, his lack of control in the face of fresh human blood is not the only reason why we are here." Rosemary sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"A heightened activity of supernatural creatures in the area since the Salvatore brother's returned." Estella read as she found the page in the folder that gave them a basic lowdown on why they were there. "Including vampires, werewolves, originals, witches, and hunters."

"Something has been going on in this lil town since the big bad bros showed up and we need to figure out what it is and fix it." Rosemary translated, taking a sip of her tea.

"Shouldn't be to hard then." Estella replied with a smirk, "I believe it is time to introduce ourselves then."

"Well you don't look diabolical at all." Rosemary chuckled, "Whatever you are planning I would love to hear about after we eat our lunch." Rosemary nodded her head to where Matt was approaching with two plates.

He set them down and with a thank you they were digging in. Estella had to admit, though a small town, the food was delicious. The bacon was crispy and the bread warm. Once they finished the sandwiches and were munching on the salty fries, they looked back to the brothers. They had been joined by a female who had a constipated look on her face as she looked at Stefan.

"Who's the broad?" Estella asked as she took a sip of her coke.

"Seems to be the Elena they were discussing earlier." Rosemary guessed, her head tilted to the side as she listened to what she could hear of their conversation.

"She's not human." Estella decided after a moment of watching the three.

"She's not registered in our database as a vampire." Rosemary narrowed her eyes.

"Then they turned her." Estella simply replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And didn't inform our people? How rude." Rosemary continued, studying the trio more closely.

Estella frowned, "Of course this is probably just the tip of the iceberg if there are originals in town."

"What I want to know is how the werewolves fit in." Rosemary announced looking back to her sister.

"It's obvious of course." At Rosemary's raised eyebrow she continued. "We are in a live young adult novel just minus the sparkles." She snarked and Rosemary just shook her head.

"We should really introduce ourselves though." Estella decided after a moment.

"We can't injure them just yet you know." Rosemary smiled, amused.

"I don't mean injure. Just to introduce and intimidate them a little bit." She replied but she could tell her mischievous smile did little to help her case.

"Fine I suppose we have to do it sometime. Let me just get the check." She said with a sigh as she waved Matt down. After a minute he brought the check and Rosemary plopped a few bills down without looking telling him to keep the change as his tip. From his expression Estella could see that it wasn't tens she put down.

"How do you want to do this?" Rosemary asked after the awestruck waiter had left.

"Wing it?" Estella suggested and her sister shrugged.

"Why not." Rosemary got up from the table and walked over to the vampires, Estella right behind. The click of their heals being the only give away that they were there at all.

With a wink to her sister, Rosemary cooed, "Well isn't this a cute picture! The Salvatores with their new pet." All three looked up surprised but Damon seemed to be the only one who had recognition in his eyes.

"Their highly unauthorized new pet." Estella added, leaning against the bar behind where Elena sat.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Elena asked with more than a little sass in her voice.

"I believe Mr. Salvatore can answer that for you." Rosemary replied, letting either brother explain.

"You're demons aren't you?" Damon guessed, looking between the sisters with apprehension.

"Oh so you do remember! And here we thought you were just forgetful of us and of the laws we enforce." Estella gave him a smile but you could still here the malic in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Elena looked confused as she stared them down.

"Demons keep the balance between the supernatural world and the human world." Damon explained, the apprehension growing.

"And it seems you two have been trying your hardest to upset this balance." Estella frowned at them and tsked. "It's really too bad because all you had to do was be careful."

"Now while we are here we hope all of you will be as helpful as possible because there are even worse repercussins if you get in the way of our investigation." Rosemary warned, giving them a sweet smile that usually fooled most people. Stefan didn't seem to be most people though and he looked at her like she was a puzzle he needed to figure it out.

"Are you investigating us?" He asked after a moment of studying Rosemary.

"We are investigating why this town has turned into a supernatural hotspot since you two returned." Estella explained, making sure to catch the eyes of all three vampires.

"What are you two going to do?" Damon sat up in his chair as he asked this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever we need to do." Rosemary said cheerfully before continuing, "Now we need to find a temporary home for the night so we will be off. Hope to see you around!"

"Toot-a-loo!" Estella added, slapping Damon's cheek playfully for good measure before following her sister out the door.

She waited until both were seated and driving to find a motel before she said smiling, "Well I think that went well."

"We got their attention." Rosemary agreed, laughing to herself.

"I think we might actually have fun here." Estella decided after another moment.

Rosemary scrunched her nose, "It will definitely be interesting."

CHAPTER 2. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

The doorbell rang and the sound filled the whole house. It filled rosemary with a kind of wonder that the big old house was brought down by one sound caused by a single person. She scooted away from her desk where she was writing a report to send to base. She was rather old fashioned that way and she supposed that an email would work just as well but there was a lack of letter writing in this day and age and she rather missed it with all the techno gobbelty gook.

She walked out of her room and down the hall in time to see Estella fly down one of the banisters. She glided easily and swiftly down as if she had been doing it her whole life. Rosemary looked down at her impressed as she regained her balance easily and walked to the door. Rosemary walked down the steps taking her time.

Estella pulled the door open and let out and audible 'oh' as rosemary reached the last step.

"Who is it?" She called to her though she would know soon enough.

"We have visitors." She called to her sister. I do believe they refer to themselves as The Originals and they have come to pay us a visit." Estella called to her and Rosemary nodded appreciatively as she came to the door alongside her sister.

"Hello Ladies." One of the three said looking at them. He was dressed rather well. In a suit complete with a tie, designer shoes and a gentlemanly expression.

"Elijah Mikealson." Estella said and he didn't look taken aback at all he simply smiled at her as Rosemary watched Estella appreciate the view.

"Rebekah and Niklaus as well" Rosemary reminded her flashing them all a smile and a wink. "No need to play favorites."

"There is plenty of reason to play favorites." Estella stated and Rosemary almost laughed. But she had to agree their certainly were.

"You Ladies have the privilege of our names, would you do us a kindness and introduce yourselves."

"I'm not sure it's a privilege to know your name, people that run into all three of you tend to get into a lot of trouble." Estella said and Rosemary laughed.

"Six feet under trouble." She suggested and Estella nodded

"Historically speaking of course." Estella agreed but held her hand out to Elijah over the threshold.

"Estella Monroe." She said and he kissed her hand. Neither of the other siblings looked as if they were interested in ambassador duties.

"Rosemary Monroe." Rosemary introduced herself as Elijah too her hand. "You seem to be the diplomatic one."

"Yes my other siblings ted to be a little more, hot blooded." Elijah said "Will you not invite us inside?"

Rosemary looked at Estella who looked back at her. They had not been here yet a week and it was still a little early to be inviting vampires into their home unless they intended to set fire to it once they were inside. Estella shook her head slightly and Rosemary agreed. It was too early to determine which vampires would stay and which would go.

"We shall not." Estella said.

"However" Rosemary offered. "We have a lovely patio out back and would be delighted if you would join us for tea."

"Delighted being the operative word" Estella added "Because I was about to begin a game of solitaire."

"Almost delighted" Rosemary corrected and Estella nodded.

"We would both be almost delighted if you would join us for tea." Estella said and shut the door before the three even had time to answer. As she started to walk to the kitchen Rosemary chuckled at the pack of ever present playing cards that were wedged in Estella's back pocket of her dark wash Roberto Cavalli jeans. She was a bit of a car shark; her sister.

They walked in step to the kitchen and started to make up a tea tray. They worked around each other almost flawlessly. They had been doing it doe centuries; enough to know exactly what the other was going to do. The put five tea cups and a tea pot on the tray and created a separate one for crème sugar and a few pastries that they had. Estella gathered five cloth napkins and rosemary procured the tea spoons as they set them on the tray.

Then they did something that they did whenever they went to face people. They stood in front of each other and ran over every detail of the other person. They didn't do this because of insecurities. They did this to cause insecurities in others. Their execution was always flawless. When they walked into a room they were completely and totally prepared and put together. They always made sure of that.

Estella wore dark denim jeans a turquoise and black floral sheer top, black bow heels and a black rosary bead bracelet. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a few pieces of her burgundy hair escaping to showcase her black dangle earrings and silver hoop through her right ear. She had a simple metallic ring that was placed on her left hand and a thin platinum band that never left her thumb.

Rosemary wore a white lace sweetheart dress that hit two inches above her knees with buttons on the bodice and champagne pink satin flats. A custom faded jean jacked was over her dress and she wore a silver heart locket around her neck and pearl earrings in her eras that were hidden by her A-line and a thin platinum ring encompassing her left thumb which she never took off.

"Good. Good. Good. Good." Estella said as she picked up one tray and nodded at Rosemary. Estella headed out and Rosemary picked up the other tray and sighed as she went out to the patio out back.

The sun was shining and it was rather warm as their guests had already seated themselves under the umbrella at a patio setting on the deck. Both girls set trays down and Estella sat down as Rosemary began to pour tea.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked shifting her weight so that she wasn't sitting on her deck of cards which only Rosemary knew of course and that made her smile.

"We have come to see what your intentions are." Elijah said as Rosemary handed him a cup and saucer and he thanked her.

"It's much too early to be discussing our intentions Elijah, I mean we just got to know each other." Estella said and Elijah sat back in his chair and smiled.

"We have made a home hear in Mystic falls." Rebekah said taking a cup from Rosemary.

"Ah it speaks." Rosemary said smiling. Rebekah put cream and sugar in her tea as she sipped it and gave Rosemary a dirty look. Rosemary just smiled genuinely at her offering Klaus a cup of tea which he took and added nothing to before drinking it.

"Rebekah means that we have come to make residence here and don't intend to be uprooted by the likes of you." Klaus said. Elijah cringed behind his coffee cup.

"You weren't kidding." Estella said to him and he nodded ever so slightly

"The likes of us?" Rosemary asked dropping two cubes of sugar in two cups of tea and added crème to one and handed the one without crème to Estella. She sat down and waited to hear what she hoped to be an amusing explanation.

"What likes are we exactly?" Estella asked sipping her tea

"Supernatural government" Klaus said flippantly "The high and mighty over everything that isn't human"

"Demons" Rebekah said not in a harsh way just as a fact.

"If you know what we are, and you know what we do…" Rosemary started

"Then you know that our final decision will rule; no questions asked." Estella finished "Even if we tell you to move or choose to eradicate you."

"Harsh Stella" Rosemary said though she knew her sister was just trying to make a point.

"I will not be told what to do by some high class devil women who come from nowhere and destroy what we have built here." Klaus said slamming his teacup on the table.

"Historically, you have never really built anything Niklaus. You only Destroy and you r brother has to clean up your messes." Rosemary drank deeply from her cup. It was silent for a while. She had a way of saying thing where even the worst things came out as compliments.

"I do believe that what my brother is trying to say is that we will be more than willing to help you with anything you need as long as we are treated justly at the end." He said sitting forward again.

"In the nineteen thirties we watched as the entire city of New Orleans burned down because of your family." Estella said with venom. "You should have been dealt with then, so many lives were lost. Had my sister and I been in charge of that you would have been. Why should we treat you justly?" Estella asked and rosemary let the question slide as she herself could see its validity.

"Because you live by a code of honor and you are a just people. I have seen you work before swiftly and decidedly but not without mercy. Your organization is not a cruel one just a necessary one." Elijah said. Estella drained her cup as Rosemary saw a small smile come to the corner of your mouth.

"Your family has always cleaned up after themselves." Rosemary said "you are not the target of this investigation merely a factor. We will be going over some things but our intention is not to turn you out unless we absolutely have to."

"That is the honor part you were talking about." Estella said smiling "We don't enjoy removing people from their homes it's just the bad part about our job"

"I do believe that we could be friends." Elijah said to them both.

"Not if you keep interrupting my solitaire games Elijah." Estella said as she stood up and Elijah and Niklaus stood up as well. They were good ole' boys with good old fashioned manners and Elijah kissed Estella's hand as she went to leave she winked at him as she spun around and made her way inside.

"Was their anything else you needed to discuss?" Rosemary asked as she too got up and shook Elijah's hand.

"Just to make our intentions to help you clear" Elijah said to her.

"I trust you can find your way back to the front of the house." She nodded picking up a tray. "We should do this again it wasn't so terrible."

"I know a game rather similar to solitaire played with multiple people." Elijah said thinking. "It is the only card game I can say I am proficient in. I shall have to teach it to Estella when we see each other next."

"Kings Corners?" She asked him and he nodded.

"You know of it?" He asked.

"Know of it?" She laughed softly. "If you get her going on that game she won't ever quit. You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it **

**I love clothes and outfits so that's why I describe them all the time **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after their interesting get together with the originals and Estella was settled down in the bath with a good game of solitaire going on her phone.

She was careful to keep her elbows out of the old-fashioned claw footed bath she had made Rosemary buy when they moved in, so that there was less of a chance that her phone would get wet. She knew it wasn't the best idea to bring electronics into the bath but she was cold and the water was inviting but she couldn't sit in a bath for ten minutes without something to do so she decided to live on the wild side.

She was just about to win as Rosemary burst into the room, talking a mile a minute.

Estella made sure to finish her game and put her phone on the floor before turning to her sister. Neither was uncomfortable about their body, being thousands of years old and put into some very interesting situations together helped them not really care how much or how little clothing the other was wearing.

"Ok Rose you are going to have to take a minute to calm down before you explain." Estella laughed; her sister was flushed and panting a bit. She looked like she could hardly contain herself as she sat down on the closed toilet lid.

When she seemed a bit less excitable Estella asked, "So what has gotten you all up and at 'em?"

If possible Rosemary's smile widened. "I just found out there is a charity ball at the mayor's house tonight raising money for some animal thing."

Estella raised an eyebrow and leaned on the edge of the high tub, crossing her arms over it and resting her chin there. "And this is a good thing because?"

"Dresses!" Rosemary exclaimed before going into more detail, "As new residents we should go to meet our neighbors and so we can see the little vamps up close in their habitat because there is no doubt in my mind the will go. So that means we are going to go which means I get to dress us up and since it is a black tie event it means I get to dress us up fancy!"

Estella laughed and shook her head, if there was one huge fault in her sister it was her complete and utter obsession with clothes. Now Estella wasn't complaining, both girls looked good all of the time due to this obsession, but Rosemary did tend to get very excited over clothes because of it.

"I'm sure you already have planned our outfits?" Estella smirked over to where the other demon was practically vibrating.

Rosemary nodded her head vigorously, "I was thinking those dresses we bought last time we were in San Francisco. We haven't gotten a chance to wear them and they are just too cute."

"And we have to go?" Rosemary gave her a look like she was being ridiculous and Estella pouted. "It will involve socializing though!"

"My love of dressing you up overthrows your hatred of talking to other people missy." Estella continued to pout but her sister gave her a look like it was final and stood up. "Now finish your bath quickly so we can get ready, it is in four hours and I want to re-paint your nails."

Estella looked down at her chipped black nails and nodded, "Fine I'm almost done anyway."

Rosemary nodded once, "And one more thing." She walked over and grabbed Estella's phone from where she had placed it earlier, "I'm taking this with me."

"But Rooooose."Estella protested, making grabby hands.

"Nope not having it, you have already ruined a perfectly good copy of Pride and Prejudice through these shenanigans and phones are a lot more expensive to replace." Rosemary gave her a look and left the room. Estella continued to pout before exiting the bath; there was no reason for her to be in there any longer anyway if she didn't have her entertainment.

She put on some sweats and a tank top before finding her sister. Rosemary went redid her nails in red with OCD precision before doing Estella's toes then redoing her own. Rosemary then curled Estella's hair in loose curls, directing the burgundy hair over one of her shoulders and telling her she should keep it that way all night. Rosemary then pulled out the make-up and gave Estella some smoky eyes and ruby red lips. Rosemary then pushed her towards her room and told her to get dressed. It took her a while to find her dress and wrestle it on but when she did she put on her shoes and stood in front of her floor-length mirror, making sure she looked good.

The dress was a mid-thigh length strapless dress that had silver and gray sequins that made snaking patterns across it. The sweetheart bust had large gem looking black and gray pieces of hard plastic that thinned out the farther down the dress. Her shoes were a pair of black four inch heels that came up like short boots but the swede was cut out in feminine patterns that showed the top of her foot and parts of the sides, the open toe letting her recently done red toenails show through. She put on some black dangle gem earrings before adjusting her hair so it fell down her left side. Deciding she looked good Estella grabbed a stylish black leather jacket out of her closet and left her room in search of her sister.

She found her standing in the living room, no doubt waiting for Estella to get finished getting dressed because Estella had always been very slow at putting her clothes on. She had curled her own hair in tight curls that only she could achieve. She had put on neutral colored makeup that had shimmered gold as she moved in the light. She had put on a cameo and some small gold earrings. Her dress went mid-thigh as well with a sweetheart neckline and thing straps. It was a textured crème fabric that looked like flowers and it had a darker crème ribbon around the waist that tied with a large bow that sat on her right hip. To go with it she had put on teal platform mat heels with a matching teal blazer.

Both sisters studied the other before smiling, "You look amazing rose."

"As do you Stella," Rosemary made her do a twirl and nodded her head. "We are going to knock them dead!"

"Or knock them undead?" Estella asked and Rosemary face palmed.

"That was so stupid I can't help but laugh." She stated letting out a chuckle while slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"What time does it start?" Estella asked once she had let out her own laugh.

Rosemary looked at the clock on the mantle of their fireplace. "It starts at seven and it's five thirty now. Since we like to be fashionably late we have and hour and forty minutes before we need to leave."

"We will need to do something to pass the time then." Estella scratched her chin as she asked before she gave Rosemary a mischievous smile.

"Oh no, you scare me when you get that look." Rosemary stated, looking apprehensive.

Estella's smile widened, "Hey sis, you up for a game of King's Corner?"

Rosemary sighed, "You get the cards I'll get us some sweet tea."

*~-0-~*

An hour and forty minutes and an uncountable amount of aggressive card games later both girls were heading out to their car; ready to party.

Estella climbed into the driver's seat of their Lamborghini as Rosemary settled into the passenger seat. "I think we need some music to pump us up for this par-tey! Even though it totally isn't that kind of thing." Estella decided flipping through their CD's and deciding on a mix CD Rosemary had a few months ago.

"I have to agree. Are you thinking of the song I'm thinking of?" Rosemary asked with a smile.

"Oh I think I am." Estella put the CD in flipped it to the right track and turned it up. Under My Skin by Byron Foxx immediately began playing and Estella found herself turning it up even more.

Estella put the car in drive and sped off in the direction of the mayor's house. It was a big plantation home, like most of the houses in Mystic Falls, and there were already a good amount of cars parked around it and on the street. The front door was open but from the noise they heard when they got out of the car Estella guessed that most of the people were out back.

Estella gave Rosemary a smirk before sauntering her way up the driveway. There were a couple of people chatting out front and all of them stopped talking and looked up as the sisters approached. They studied both of them as they walk through the door and Estella can't help but preen.

Estella looks over at her sister as they stand a little in the doorway, "Oh I can tell it's going to be a fun night." She decides with a smug smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Diaries **

**Hello everyone Party time. Carole Lockwood isn't dead in this Fan Fic. Also I think we already explained that this is after Stefan got out of the box and has no memories but the originals are still here and we are keeping no memory Stefan.**

The sisters walked into the house and greeted everyone; Estella in her cool casual way and Rosemary with her bright smile as. They were offered champagne which they took and sipped as they stood out on the back porch of the very large house in the cool air of the night.

"I like this house." Estella said to Rosemary. Rosemary nodded as she looked at the architecture of the building. It was rather beautiful she had to agree.

"I wonder if they would sell it to us." Estella asked out loud and Rosemary bumped her hip. "You were thinking the same thing." Estella accused her.

"Yes, but only for like a second and I would have never said it out loud" Rosemary said and smiled her sister knew her too well.

"I am going to find us something better to drink than champagne because we both hate it." She said taking her sisters glass and walking away. Rosemary leaned on the white marble banister and surveyed the scene. People milled about dressed to the nines. Some were vampires some were werewolves some were human. There was even a witch and a hybrid or two.

"Rosemary Monroe" A woman's voice came to her and she stood up and turned around.

"Mayor Lockwood." Rosemary said with her best smile as she shook the woman's hand. "So nice to meet you." the woman looked taken aback but Rosemary just continued to smile. "You have a lovely home." She said looking at the house again.

"Well thank you." The woman said "it has been in the family for many years."

"Yeah handed down by a generation of werewolves" Rosemary said absently the woman straightened and looked at Rosemary with fear. Rosemary just smiled and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry Mrs. Lockwood I know all about your husband's family curse and that your son was the first Hybrid other that Klaus. You must be quite proud." The woman seemed struck again by silence while Rosemary waited for her to speak.

"Yes that being his second best accomplishment other than captain of the football team." A voice cut in and Stefan Salvatore stepped up behind the mayor who looked shocked to see him.

"Stefan…" She said and the tone of alarm in her voice made Rosemary roll her eyes.

"Miss Lockwood I assure you that my sister Estella mean you no harm." She paused "in fact to show our good faith we will match the donations that you receive here tonight dollar for dollar."

"Well how generous of you." The mayor said and her mood had changed from cagey and not trusting to kiss assey. "We appreciate your support of our town."

"Oh yes," Rosemary continued 'I am a big advocate for…" She petered off "whatever it is I just donated money for." The mayor smiled and nodded excusing herself to go talk to other guests.

"That was awfully generous" Stefan said to her and she turned to him

"What exactly did I just donate to?" She asked him

"Renovation on the town's old hotel in the middle of town that has been abandon for years" He told her and she smiled.

"Not even for saving the Panda bears or anything?" She asked him

"The town tends to be town focused" He smirked as Estella walked up with their drinks.

"An China Beach for me" She said "and a Tequila Manhattan for you" She handed Rosemary a glass and she smiled.

"You know me so well." She said sighing against the taste as the drink coated her mouth.

"It only took me a thousand years." Estella said noticing Stefan was there. "Well look what the cat dragged in." she said smiling at Stefan who smiled at her.

"I just pledged to match the donation made tonight." Rosemary told Estella

"Are we saving the Polar bears?" Estella asked sarcastically

"Sadly no" Rosemary countered "Just a hotel"

"Well that is rather boring." Her sister said.

"Stefan how are you enjoying the party?" Rosemary asked looking the man up and down.

"If you have been to one of these things you have been to them all." He said bored "But as a founding family Damon and I have to make our appearances.

"With Elena in tow, no Doubt" Rosemary added and Stefan nodded

"Elena is Always in tow." He agreed.

"Estella and Rosemary" A voice came from behind them and Estella perked up. It was Elijah Mikealson with his sister on his arm. Both looked perfect as ever.

"Elijah darling we do have to stop meting like this." Estella said and Rosemary shook her head.

"You look lovely Rebekah dear." Rosemary said and Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her like she wasn't sure if she were being genuine. But Rosemary flashed her heart melting smile and Rebekah smiled back.

"What a wonderful party this is turning out to be." Rebekah said as she looked at Stefan "Will you ask me to dance Stefan?" She asked him and he held his arm out to her.

"I suppose if you ask like that." He said as they both walked down a set of stairs to where the dance floor stood lit up by a bunch of twinkling star lights. Rosemary watched them go.

"Estella can I interest you in a dance?" Elijah asked her and Rose smiled

"I suppose you could." She said switching to a sweetly fake country accent "Why my dancing card is just chock full but I suppose I could make room for you." She said setting her drink down next to rosemary as she winked in her direction and went toward the floor. Rosemary watched them dance and smiled. Over a thousand years there was no counting exactly just how many parties the girls had been to. Countless it seemed and yet they were all the same. Music and people and food and drinks and conversation; there was nothing that Rosemary loved more. She was interrupted when someone bumped into her and she turned around.

"I am so sorry" a boy said. It was their server from the grill the night that they had gone.

"Matt Donavan" Rosemary said and he looked at her nervously she realized that even know she knew everyone she should probably stop calling them out by name. "Rosemary Monroe" She shook his hand.

"You and your sister are staking out our supernatural situation." He said and it was her turn to be taken aback

"Yes we are." She said

"We have a lot of vampires." He said smiling as he backed away

"Yes I have noticed that." She smiled

"Will you dance with me later?" He asked and she nodded as he turned away. He was the only human in a sea of supernatural creatures. Rose wondered what it would be like. When Estella was done dancing with Elijah she came back up the stairs.

"Got yourself a shiny new toy?" Rose asked her

"I don't know what you're talking about." Estella said innocently

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Rosemary countered

"Huh" Stella said "Kinda like how you look at that Stefan fellow?"

"Touché" Rosemary said as Estella finished her drink.

"Alright time for Vodka on the Rocks." Estella said walking toward the house.

"Really just straight Vodka?" Rose asked her sister.

"Hey you dragged me here" Rosemary shrugged "I'm just trying to make it bearable." And with that she disappeared. Rosemary shook her head and smiled at her sister as she continued to watch everyone marking out their targets.

Elena Gilbert was one of the major reasons they were there. Not because she was causing a large amount of problems as a vampire herself but she was kind of the straw that broke the camel's back. Of course there were the two Salvatore brothers. Damon was the dark brooding one and Stefan with his kind eyes. Rosemary shook her head; no attachments. Caroline Forbes was a pretty bond who was also a vampire and had been for two years; she wasn't really a threat. Her boyfriend Tyler who was no longer residing in Mystic Falls was a hybrid. There was the witch named Bonnie. The hunter named Jeremy, who was Elena's brother. Then of course there was the original family.

A little overwhelming when you saw them all in one place. But of course it was nothing that the girls couldn't handle even if they had to kill every last one of them. The Originals may be a bit of a problem but even the Originals were not a match for the powers of the afterlife.

"Would you are to dance?" Stefan asked from behind her and she suppressed a true smile and replaced it with a fake one. She turned and placed her hand in his. She hardly knew anything about this vampire; other than everything. She almost chuckled at that. She knew everything that he had ever done. Every wrong move that he had ever made and almost nothing about him.

"I'm curious Stefan is your humanity on or off?" She asked as the music began to play.

"My switch is kind of fried." He said moving his hand to her lower back 'I do believe it's on but I have lost some memories of recent events." He said and she nodded knowing exactly why he had. They danced in silence after that and at the end Matt came up and took rose's hand moving into the next dance. They made small talk and Rosemary decided that they would have to protect this boy. He was pure and sweet and she would hate to see him die. After that she went around and talked to some people getting a feel for the town. She hoped that Estella wasn't causing too much trouble wherever she was.

An hour or so later she thanked the mayor and thanked her for hosting the get together as she went to find Estella. She found her in the middle of a game of quarters with Niklaus Mikealson. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and just laughed as Estella bounced a quarter perfectly off the table and into a glass. She handed Klaus a shot.

"You need to get better at this." She said noticing Rosemary standing there. "Time to leave?" She asked her sister standing up smiling at the small crowd that had formed and facing Klaus.

"Rematch next time." She said as both girls said goodbye and walked out to their car that was parked in the front.

"That wasn't so terrible" Estella said

"Glad you think so." Her sister said. She took another step and a hand grabbed her hand forcefully turning her around. She turned to find Elena Gilbert standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Can we help you?" Estella asked her.

"I need to speak with you two about something." The girl said and they both continued to look at her.

"Elena!" A voice called

"I think your mommy is calling you." Estella said and rosemary Smirked and Elena reached over and put her hand around Rosemary's throat and tightened her grip. Rosemary looked to Estella who had an eyebrow raised like she was rather amused with the outburst mixed with a 'oh no you didn't' face.

"It's okay Stell" Rosemary said "why don't you tell us what had you so upset?" she said to Elena

"I know what you two are and I have come to tell you that if you plan on hurting anyone I love I will come after you personally." The girl said

"ooohhh nooo!" Estella said in mock terror

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon asked horrified as he came from the front door. Elena ignored him and raised Rosemary off the ground.

"Do I make myself clear?" The girl asked

"Listen honey, we will decide what we need to do and there isn't anything you can do about it." Estella said now calmly. Rosemary thought it may be time for a display of power as much as she didn't like them.

Elena fell to the ground writhing in pain as she screamed. She stopped and was now panting staring at them as she lay on her back in the grass. Damon ran to her and kneeled next to her.

"Elena Gilbert, I admire your loyalty. I laugh at your stupidity. As demons we contain the power of pain my dear. What you just experienced was about the pain of being crushed by a semi-truck. You cannot win." Rosemary said dusting herself off. "I do not wish to hurt you but we will if you cross us again."

"There is worse things than being crushed by a large truck." Estella said as both girls continued to walk to the car as they heard Damon reprimand Elena.

"it was going so well." Rose shook her head as she got behind the wheel.

"Oh it wouldn't be a complete evening if we didn't step on someone's toes." Estella said shrugging as they made their way home.

In the morning Rosemary pulled her phone out and sent her sister a text message.

How you feeling? ;-)

Despite the fact that the girls drank quite frequently these bodies were still mortal and alcohol affected them the same as a regular person. Sometimes because it didn't effect their brains the girls forgot this. Her phone vibrated with a text.

Don't wink face me. I need waffles and aspirin.

Rosemary smiled as she got out of bed to make breakfast.

**Yay! Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

"Please sister, do tell me why we are at a high school?" Estella asked as she tilted her club master sunglasses down to look over them at her sister.

Both were leaning against the hood of their car with their respective Starbuck drink in hand as they watched the front of the entrance of the school. While Rosemary was wearing a sweet floral sundress with four inch wedge sandals and a floppy sun hat, Estella was sporting a loose white shirt with dark skinny jeans and a fitted black blazer covering it.

Rosemary adjusted her own cat eye sunglasses as she took a sip of her hazelnut and vanilla infused iced coffee, "Because there is a cheer competition this afternoon."

Estella pushed her glasses back down and took a sip of her caramel and white chocolate Frappuccino, "Please explain to me why that is relevant to anything we have ever even thought about being involved in."

Rosemary rolled her eyes as if it was obvious but continued nonetheless, "Three of the supernatural creatures that we are supposed to be watching are on the cheerleading team for this little high school. Call me paranoid but I can't think of anything good happening when two vampires and a witch are competing."

"So we are going to have to watch cheerleaders for two hours to see if anything suspicious happens?" Estella groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well if I know our little Elena I don't think she is going to have us waiting for very long." Rosemary gave her sister a mischievous grin right as the school bell began ringing.

Besides a few lust filled looks by the more immature teen boys and a few confused and awed looks from those that could see past the two women and to their car, Rosemary and Estella were not bothered by the many teens anxious to get home. It wasn't until the last car had peeled out that Rosemary gracefully slipped off the hood and began strutting to the entrance. Estella dutifully followed as both girls trashed their drinks and slipped in the front doors. Ignoring the few teachers milling around Rosemary led Estella to the gym with a familiarity that showed she had been planning this for a while. They sat on the far left of the bleachers on the highest step so that they could see all that was going on.

It wasn't until the middle of the warm-ups with Elena's team just about to go on when Estella got the first whiff of blood. Tilting her head to the side and concentrating she pinpointed that it was coming from outside near the back parking lot. Estella nudged her sister, nodding her head to the double doors just to their left. Rosemary frowned as she seemed to pick up the scent as well.

"I think we should probably check that out," Rosemary smirked. "Why don't you lead the way?" Estella snorted but still stood.

She decided to bypass trying to get through all the other viewers by jumping off the side of the bleachers, easily landing. She had to contain a laugh as Rosemary had to follow her lead, barely managing not to flash everyone with her dress flying up. Rosemary gave her a nasty look and she just shrugged before heading outside.

The scent got stronger as she followed it to where the visiting cheer teams had parked their buses. Already becoming in a bad mood, Estella ripped the doors to the bus the smell was coming from open. Stalking her way to the back of the bus she found Elena Gilbert lounging there, feasting on the neck of an opposing cheerleader.

"What the hell do you think you're doing princess?" Estella growled out, seeming to alert Elena of her presence.

The teen lifted her head up, whipping the excess blood on her mouth with the back of her hand in a dramatic way, before petulantly replying. "Why does it matter to you? Not like I was going to kill her."

Estella let out a long sigh to curb her anger, "Certain vampires have filled out specific documentation with the council that allows them to drink from any human they want, letting them be their own judge on the consequences in most cases. Without the proper documentation drinking from a human besides for the first thirst in your awakening is very much illegal. And believe it or not you do not have the correct documentation, making this illegal."

"Well I don't believe you are the boss of me!" Was the vampire's "clever" response as she looked up defiantly.

"I am only going to say this once Gilbert." Estella leaned forward, bracing herself on the backs of the bus seats, so that she was eye to eye with the girl. "Get off the bus right now before I have to use force." She let her pupil's dilate so that her eyes turned their natural complete pitch black, so that Elena could see how serious she was.

Elena leaned forward and let her teeth slip out in an ill attempt to be intimidating, "N-O."

Estella put on a charming smile, the brightness clashing with her eyes. "Fine, then you leave me no choice." So fast that her hands were a blur even to the vampire, Estella put her pointer and middle finger on both hands to Elena's temples. Concentrating she used her powers to apply pressure directly to her brain. For a moment it would feel to Elena like she was holding the sky up with her head before she passed out cold.

Knowing that she would be out for about an hour, Estella grabbed the girl as if she was light as a feather and hefted her over her shoulder. She made her way down the aisle and back out to where Rosemary was waiting for her, she had originally stayed outside because both knew it was a one man job and neither wanted to try and be intimidating with two people crowding in an aisle.

"Did you hear her smart little comments? Such a brat." Estella complained as she dumped the unconscious vampire at her sister's feet.

Rosemary just let out a series of giggles, "I thought you were going to just kill her then and there."

"Oh I wish I could have." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest, "Stupid council and their stupid regulations."

"Better watch your tongue now; some might see that as blasphemy." Rosemary continued her giggling at her sister's irritation.

Estella shot her a dirty look before glancing back to where she had left the human teen in the bus. "Why don't you go drop the idiot off with the Salvatore's while I clean up her mess. We can meet back at the house to do the paper work to get rid of her for once and for all." Reaching in her pocket and bringing out the keys to the car she tossed them to Rosemary, "You can take the car."

"Aye, aye captain." Rosemary gave her a mock salute before picking the vampire up with just as much ease as her sister and heading to where they had parked.

Rolling her still completely black eyes, Estella made her way back to where the teen girl was just now waking up. She went and sat on the seat across from the confused and frightened teen and before she could move away, Estella grabbed her chin and forced her to meet Estella's dark eyes.

"You left the competition because you were feeling sick with nerves. You decided to take refuge on your bus for a quick nap. The holes in your neck are from two mosquito bights you scratched too enthusiastically. When you return to your coach you are going to immediately ask for a band aid so that your mosquito bites do not get infected. Now finish your nap." She told the girl. The compulsion she used worked a lot like vampire compulsion except it went a lot deeper into the human's mind and could not be stopped by mere vervain.

Estella dropped the girl's chin and she gave her a simple nod before promptly lying back on the bus seat and passing out. It wouldn't be long before she re-woke, believing everything told to her, so Estella swiftly made her way outside the bus.

She made her way around the bus so that she was sheltered on either side from prying eyes by the yellow vehicles. One last look around to make sure no one was watching she closed her eyes and pulled the shadows tight around herself, falling into them and thinking of the shadows in her house, of the familiarity of her house.

When she reopened her eyes they were the color of her vessel and she was staring at the front door of her new house. Nodding to herself she opened the door to hear Rosemary had beaten her home and was milling around the kitchen.

"Grab the files on your way in!" Rosemary called and Estella made a detour to the office.

What people didn't understand about the council was that they were actually very organized. Having all of their agents complete paperwork for almost anything they wanted to do for any situation basically asking for permission. It wasn't until a situation was deemed absolutely critical that the council granted the agents full disclosure to choose to do whatever they want. The only good thing about it was that Rosemary and Estella had been working long enough that usually their paperwork was pushed to top priority and could be reviewed and returned within a few hours.

Estella grabbed a pen and a large manila folder out of the filing cabinet that had "EXTERMINATE" on the front in all red before heading to the kitchen. Walking in she saw that Rosemary had been cutting up strawberries for them to much on, knowing her sister like to have something to do while doing paperwork so that she didn't get bored.

"How did the Salvatore's react?" Estella asked as she collapsed on one of the barstools, stealing a chunk of berry.

Rosemary laughed, grabbing her own piece as she leaned against the opposite side of the counter. "The older one was the only one home and he looked like a mixture of pissed, mortified, and frightened. I think he thought I was going to kill him."

"Please tell me you let him keep believing that!" Estella pleaded with a smile.

"Why of course!" Rosemary was beaming, "I knocked on the door all serious with my best scary face on and when he opened it I dropped her at his feet and glared whilst saying, 'Watch your brat.' I swear he was about to crap himself."

Both sisters allowed themselves a moment of laughter before Estella reached over and slid a packet out of the manila folder. She grabbed the pen and immediately began filling it out. "I don't get why it has to be so extensive, they could just ask who you want to kill and why." She muttered, they had filled this particular packet out enough times to not need each other's help or even their full attention.

"You know it's because when people come whining that we are unfair and are monsters they have legitimate documental proof that we kind of aren't." Rosemary replied, eating more strawberries.

Estella took a break from her writing to look up and raise an eyebrow at her sister, "Kind of?"

Rosemary just waved her hand dismissively, "You know what I mean. There are always haters."

Estella let out a snort but dropped it and they spent the rest of the time filling it out talking about miscellaneous things ranging from foxes to the economy. When she was done she threw it to her sister to skim over it for any mistakes and once it passed the Rosemary test and Rosemary had signed it, she grabbed it back along with the manila folder.

"I'll go seal this up while you start a fire." She suggested already heading out the room.

Estella headed to the office and returned the folder to its place in the cabinet. She grabbed a large envelope out of a supplies box before slipping the document in it. She grabbed a stick dark purple wax before melting a bit with a lighter onto the envelope and sealing it with a stamp that put an intricate spade surrounded with swirls in the wax. Over the years the design had become a symbol to identify the sisters and both had a matching picture tattooed on the back of their necks. She grabbed the pen and in a language no human would be able to decipher she wrote down the details of where the envelope needed to go.

She inspected her handiwork and once she decided she did a good job Estella made her way to a large drawing room where Rosemary was fussing over a fire. "Took you long enough." Rosemary joked as she looked over her shoulder at the taller woman.

"Shut it the wax had to dry," Estella pouted as she made her way over, Rosemary standing so they were side by side.

With a nod from her partner in crime Estella tossed the envelope into the fire and muttered a short incantation under her breath. It wasn't the most convenient postal service but it was more reliable than any human.

Side by side they watched as the paper went up in bright blue pure flames, showing she had done it right. Now all they could do was wait and hope for the response they wanted.


End file.
